


Личное средство от головной боли

by Puhospinka



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Наруто болит голова</p>
            </blockquote>





	Личное средство от головной боли

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан по [этому](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2012-06/11/v3zxn0rhkoa7.jpg) арту

По квартире тонкой дымкой стелился канон. От холодного, горьковатого запаха запершило в горле, Наруто закашлялся. И тут же поморщился — боль молоточками наподдала по затылку, в глазах потемнело, а во рту немедленно скопилась желчь.

Блич сидел, сосредоточенно и немного мечтательно глядя в стену, и Наруто ему позавидовал — вот у кого голова не болит. Когда Блич в таком состоянии, лучше не дергать, а то прилетит — не поймаешь. За стеной раздалось уже привычное — ну, почти привычное: "Кей-поп, какого хуя?!". Наруто хмыкнул: этой емкой фразой можно было описать большинство событий в их доме. Вот разве что Блич... Додумать мысль не получилось — за стеной гулко зазвенело, словно кто-то ударил в таз, головная боль набросилась с такой силой, что в глазах потемнело.

Так, добраться до футона и лееечь — не качая головой.

— Куда это ты собрался? — Блич схватил за локоть и потянул на себя.

Наруто замутило.

— Иди нахер, — выдохнул он.

— Понятно.

Блич продолжил тянуть, но уже мягче — и Наруто покорно последовал за ним. Дал себя сначала усадить, потом диван прогнулся под тяжестью пристроившегося рядом Блича — а после он аккуратно уложил Наруто головой к себе на колени.

Потолок над головой ходил ходуном, и Наруто глубоко задышал, чувствуя, как в висках пульсирует боль.

Блич пошевелился, устраивая Наруто поудобнее — и положил ладонь на грудь. От его пальцев шло успокаивающее тепло, оно расходилось по грудной клетке и подкатывало к горлу.

Наруто открыл глаза и посмотрел в лицо Бличу.

— Голова? — качнулась между губами самокрутка с каноном.

Наруто просто согласно выдохнул.

— Я полежу немного и пойду.

"Если смогу встать", — одинокая мысль царапала острыми краешками череп изнутри.

— Не дергайся, мать твою, — самокрутка переместилась из одного уголка рта в другой. — Мог сразу сказать.

Блич положил ладонь на голову и стал массировать виски. От пальцев привычно пахло дымом, и Наруто начал понемногу расслабляться.

Через несколько минут он поерзал, укладываясь затылком на коленях, повернул голову и затих. Блич продолжал поглаживать висок круговыми движениями. Наруто прикрыл глаза.

Он мог поспорить, что Блич сейчас сидит, отрешенно смотрит в стену. Или не смотрит, а втягивает белесый дым, прикрыв глаза. Неважно.

Важна только теплая ладонь на груди и пальцы, запутавшиеся в волосах.

Наруто засыпал.

Хорошо, когда есть личное средство от головной боли. Хоть он сам та еще зараза.


End file.
